


What About Dean?

by Nifty_Destiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nifty_Destiel/pseuds/Nifty_Destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is the new kid in school, when he meets Castiel he is introduced into a whole new world</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yes Mom

DEAN'S POV

"Dean honey, time to wake up." Mom chimes from my doorframe. "Big day today! And you're only a 10 minute walk away from the school, which leaves you with exactly one hour and twenty minutes to get ready." Mom is now sitting on my bed facing me.

"Thanks mom, I'll be down in a bit for breakfast." I say, half-forcing a smile. Truth is I don't want to be the new kid, but at least it's only for two more years. Mom stands up and straightens her skirt.

"Dad's making pancakes." She says as she leaves my room closing the door behind her.

I hear mom give Sammy the same speech a few doors down the hall. I quickly get up and dressed. I choose my go-to, a black tee shirt, a plaid shirt on top of that, a pair of old blue jeans and dad's leather jacket. I inspect myself in the mirror one last time before heading downstairs. Mom, Dad and Sam are already sitting at the table waiting for me.

"Hey son, excited for today?" Dad asks barely looking up from his newspaper.

"Yeah, I guess." I smile genuinely.

"Hey, maybe you'll meet a nice girl." dad says, taking a drink from his coffee mug.

"Hehe, yeah maybe." I muster a nervous laugh. 

We eat in silence before it's time for sam to go off to catch his bus. "You've got everything?" Asks mom.

"Yes, mom." Sam snarkily replies.

"Have a good day darling!" She says hugging him. Sam gives Dad and I a hug before leaving.

Mom tells me the same things she told Sam before he left. "I will have a good day." I say. Well I'm going to try. I walk out, mom closing the door behind me. "Today will be a good day" I say to myself out loud, hoping that the neighbours didn't hear me.


	2. What About Anna?

Castiel’s P.O.V.

“Castiel James Novak!” Mom yells from the bottom of the stairs. “Anna will be here in half an hour, and if you aren’t down here and ready to go, I’ll make her leave you here, and you can walk.”

It takes a while for me to gather the courage to get out of bed and dressed. I dont even have to look twice at the outfit I spent two hours picking out with Anna over skype last night. A white button down shirt and a blue tie with a pair of dark blue jeans, was what we decided on. And by we, I mean thats what Anna decided on. 

I hurry down the stairs to see my mom, dad, Gabe, Michael, Lucy, Balthazar, and Raph sitting at the kitchen table. I look at the oven clock, 7:58. 

“Honey you look great!” Mom gleams.  
“Rebecca, Please don’t inflate his ego any more.” Dad jokes, lightly punching at my arm. “He doesn’t need more of that, especially with that out of his league girlfriend of his.”  
“Chuck!” Mom shrieks whipping a dish towel his way. “Don’t worry Cas, she’s right in your-” Ding Dong She’s cut off my the ringing of our doorbell.   
“I’ll get it, bye guys, love you.” I say and kiss mom goodbye. 

Anna is standing in our entry way. “You know, you really shouldn’t leave that open.” Anna remarks pointing at my front door. Anna’s beautiful red hair makes her look like christmas with her green army jacket. “Hiya Cassy.” She coos pulling me into a great big hug.   
“Hey Anna.” I say as I pull away, smoothing the creases on my shirt. “Beautiful as always.” I say before grabbing her hand and spinning her around, her fire red hair sticking out at the sides. “Bye Becky, Bye Chuck.” Anna chimes over her shoulder.

Once inside Anna’s cherry red pick up truck she turns to me. “Anna…” I whisper.  
“I know.” She leans over and presses sher mint chapstick covered lips, to mine. “I love you too.” she mumbles as she pulls away.  
“This is going to be a good day.” I whisper at a volume only I can hear, hoping Anna doesn’t hear me.


	3. Angel Children

Dean's P.O.V.

When I get to Lawrence high school, I immediately bee line for the front office. I am greeted by a bubbly secretary. "Hiya hon, what can I help you with?" She asks pushing her reading glasses back up the bridge of her nose.

"I'm Dean Winchester, I missed orientation yesterday and didn't get my schedule." I say with confidence. There aren't many kids in the hallways, then again, it's only 8:30, classes don't start until 9:00.

"I have everything here already Sweetie, I'm going to need you to take these forms home for your parents to sign." She says, then passing me a stack of papers, held together by a flimsy binder clip. "Your first class is Chemistry, room 10. Shouldn't be that hard to find, but if you have any trouble just ask some of the other students and they'll be happy to help."

"Thank you Ms...?" I ask assuming i would be seeing her plenty this year.

"Caroll, It's my pleasure Dean." She replies with a warm smile.

I walk out the glass doors of the office and into the now bustling hallway. Room 10. I make my way towards my new locker, number 196. I drop off my backpack and only take my composition notebook, my pencil case and my Chem book.

"Hi!" A perky redhead chimes. "I'm Charlene Bradbury, student body president." She extends her hand. Charlene's handshake is firm yet soft. "But everyone calls me Charlie." She gleams. "What's your name?"

"I'm Dean Winchester, I just moved here from Sioux Falls, North Dakota." I say, trying to come off as confident as I possibly can.

"Neat. What's your first class?" She asks looking down at my crumpled schedule.

"Chem 20." I say squinting, trying my best to read the small print.

"What are the odds? Me too!" She exclaims bouncing on the heels of her sneakers. She loops her arm around mine and walks me down the hall a ways to room 10.

Before I know it the class is over. Our teacher just talked about the syllabus all class. Seems easy enough. I walk to the door with Charlie where she stops. "I've got Math 20." She states.

"I have mechanics, then lunch." I say.

"I have lunch early as well." She says. "Meet me at your locker after class and I'll take you to meet some people."

"Okay." I barely get that word out before her and her red curls are bounding down the hallway.

Mechanics was a breeze, I already know everything about cars from working at Uncle Bobby's auto shop. I try desperately to avoid hitting shoulders with everyone in the hallways, but I can't help being broad shouldered. When I reach my locker Charlie is already there, waiting patiently. "Hey kid." She greets me with the same warm smile she did this morning. "My friends are out front."

"Alright let me grab my lunch." I say practicing the combination for my lock.

"Lets go." She says, looping her arm around mine.

"Dean. This is Hael." says Charlie. A doe eyed brunette waves at me. "Kali." A gorgeous indian girl puts up her index finger signalling she was busy. "Bela." A blonde girl with harsh features shines a smirk towards me. "My girlfriend Meg." Another brunette, one with strong features waves hello. "And Kevin." The only boy in the group waves.

"Hi guys, Charlie said it was okay to sit with you, it is right?" I ask.

"For sure." Says Kevin. "It'll be nice to have a little more testosterone here." This is followed by the girls groaning.

"I'm sure you don't mind Kev." Teases Bela.

"He sure didn't seem to mind last Friday night at Charlie's" Says Kali.

"Guys stop, I think were making newbie here a little uncomfortable." Says Hael intervening.

"Not all of us are angels Hael." Says Meg making praying gestures with her hands.

"Correction, named after an angel." Says Hael. "I'm Surprised I'm not a Novak." The whole group erupts in giggles.

"Who are the Novaks?" I ask, now full of curiosity. My question ends the laughing except for a few snickers coming from Hael.

"Chuck Novak? The Mayor?" Kali says. "Him and his wife Rebecca named all of their children after angels. Michael, he graduated last year, Castiel is in 11 with us and he is dating Anna Milton, drama geek and slut extraordinaire, Gabriel and Lucifer, Lucy are twins in grade 8, Balthazar and Raphael graduated a couple years ago. Big family." She explains further.

"Kali's close with Mikey, used to hang around the Novak house a lot as a kid. Mikey took a liking to her." Charlie explains. "You still seeing him?"

"Yea, going off with the Novaks to their cabin for labour day." Kali says. The bell rings for us to go back to class.

Everyone walks in together then we go our separate ways. Charlie runs up behind me and taps my back.

"I'm going to the diner after school, wanna come?" She asks. "I'll drive you home too."

"Sure." I say walking away.


	4. French Tip Nails and Ruby Red Kisses

Castiel’s P.O.V.

I climb out of Anna’s truck and head towards the grassy area in front of the school. I see Ruby, Claire and Hannah lying on the ground, looking up at Adam, Uriel and Jo. “Hey guys.” I chimed. Adam and Uriel turned their heads.   
“Hey Cassy, Anna. How were your last days of the summer?” Claire asked.   
“We just saw you three days ago Claire.” Anna explained. Claire scoffed and stuck out her tongue to Anna.  
“Everyone has lunch after third period right?” Asked Uriel  
“Yeah.” Everyone chimed in unison.  
“Well I’ll see you all then!” I mumbled. Everyone was caught up in their own conversations to notice me.   
“See you at lunch babe.” Anna whispered pulling me towards her, lightly pecking me on the cheek.

I walk into the school and take the timetable out of my pocket. Advanced english. All of my courses are Advanced Placement, so none of my friends are in class with me. Not having friends in my classes keeps me focused and it keeps my grades up. Not having Anna as a distraction is so helpful, it impossible to get any work done around her. I find myself in 1st period front row, the best seat in the house. 

After english, history and foods, I make my way to Anna’s locker. “Hey, baby.” I say. She twirls around, the edge of her bottom lip tucked between her teeth. She always looked beautiful, even now when her hoodie is pulled on and her red hair is pulled up into a messy bun, especially now. “You look gorgeous Anna.” She scoffs.  
“Aha, I know babe.” She giggles pulling off her sweater. She takes her hair down and runs her french tipped nails through her crimson curls. Her lips were painted a dark shade of red which complimented her pearly white teeth. Anna planted a kiss on my cheek, leaving a ruby red mark.  
“C’mon baby, the guys’ll tease me now.” I say moving my hand to rub the print of her lips off my left cheek. the raises her hand to mind and brings it to my side.  
“Leave it, kinda like a signature of mine.” She purred. She took my hand and led me to the courtyard. 

“Hiya everyone.” Anna chimed. Her gaze pierced into everyone, they all knew she had news. She sat down on the grass pulling me down with her. “As you all know my birthday is coming up, and I have decided to throw the best party Lawrence High has ever seen.” Claps and whoops came from our whole group.   
“Sweet Anna! Who’re you inviting?” Asked Hannah.  
“Everyone.” Anna stated with a tone that captured everyone’s attention, like she was the 8th wonder of the world.   
“Even, ahem.” Claire cleared her throat. “Charlene Bradbury student body president.” She extended her arm mockingly. Her impression was spot on.  
“Yes, even her, her whole group.” Anna said. Just as those words left her mouth the bell rang to end lunch.   
“Everyone coming to the diner after school?” Jo asked.   
“See you all there.” I say giving Anna a kiss and waving goodbye to my friends.


End file.
